


(PODFIC) A Familiar's Choice

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bonding, Familiar bonding, Familiar!Sam, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: Podfic of MonPetitTresor's wonderful SPN one-shot.A sort of canon AU story. “For all of his life Sam had known that he was different. Some of his earliest memories, hazy and foggy though they might be, were of lying curled up against his mother, the warmth of her fur a neat little nest in which Sam hid, happy and safe and sheltered, completely blind to the world around him and yet with the knowledge that he was safe.”





	(PODFIC) A Familiar's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Familiar's Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524572) by [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor). 



> Thanks to MonPetitTresor for giving me permission to podfic his stuff.
> 
> Song is "Another Trick Up My Sleeve," by Forget the Whale.


End file.
